The Seduction of Bella Swan
by MPRockstar16
Summary: What happens when Jasper stays behind with Bella to help calm her wedding day nerves while the rest of the boys leave to go out for Edwards's Bachelor party? Smutty goodness One-Shot.


_**The seduction of Bella Swan**_

* * *

**WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated M. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story; all of that great stuff belongs to Twilight and Stephanie Meyer._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/n: Please rate and review your criticism, comments, and suggestions are always welcome ****any criticism welcome, just don't be to brutal please and Thank you I hope you enjoy this steamy adventure…**

* * *

Edward's body suddenly sank into a crouch, his muscles coiled like a spring. He vanished launching himself out of Bella's window to swiftly for her eyes to follow. Outside there was a muted thud and the sound of Emmett curse floated through her bedroom window.

"You'd better not make him late" Bella murmured knowing they could hear her. The thoughts of Edward shirtless still running through her mind. God how she wanted nothing more than him to come back and make love to her. To feel his embrace around her as he made all of her wildest pleasures and fantasies come alive.

I need someone to make me feel good inside! Bella thought suddenly reanalyzing her word choice. Did I just say someone? Don't I mean Edward? Yeah that's probably it. Bella thought unsure of herself.

Just then, interrupting her thoughts Jaspers face was peering in her window. His honey hair silver in the weak moon light that worked through the clouds.

"Don't worry Bella" Jasper said in his southern voice Bella had always found sexy. "Emmett will get him back in plenty of time."

"Wait aren't you going with them?" Bella asked puzzled.

"Edward told me to stay here and help you calm down so you can get some rest. We both agreed it was a good idea."

Bella began to feel calm and trusting of Jasper. Unknown to Bella Jasper had been using his powers on her the entire time.

"Okay then I guess" Bella said thinking through her lust filled thoughts attempting to clear her mind. Jasper sensed Bella's lusty vibes and thought this the perfect opportunity. He waited a few second for her lust and desire to grow a little more and then began to magnify the feelings intensify them. Bella arched her back as the feelings of lust and desire electrocuted through her body like someone had made a trail of gun powder all over her body and suddenly lit it up.

When Jasper saw this, a sexy smirk formed on his features Bell realized this and realized what was going on. "Jasper what are you doing?" Bella questioned nervously. Just then another wave of heat and passion ran through her body this time resulting in a slight moan from Bella.

"Well Bella..." Jasper started "Edward told me to stay here and help you relax unwind and feel good all over, wait or was it over all good?" Jasper said with a sinister smirk that widened as he began walking slowly over to where Bella laid on her bed. "I could immediately sense your little…tight spot the moment I stepped through the window. And I thought why not help you out a bit."

"Wait Jasper come on-"Bella said interrupted by yet another wave of lust filling her body. Each new wave getting stronger making her want sex and passion more intensely with every one that passed. "Wha- what about Alice and Edward? Alice will see this coming and Edward would hear your thoughts" Bella said a little anxious now.

Jasper had now begun to unbutton his shirt. "Taken care of" Jasper said as he unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt. "Before we left I made a little call to your dog friends and told them of a possible vampire attack on you since the wedding is tomorrow. Two of them arrived and began patrolling the perimeter of your house just after Emmett and Edward drove away. Since Alice can't see anything to do with your dogs she won't be seeing much…and as for Edward, let's just say I've been practicing getting around his power for quite some time now and since he can't read your mind I guess that takes care of that" he said finishing his last button and shedding himself of his shirt.

At that exact moment Bella had the most intense wave flow over her yet. She began to feel the moisture forming down below. She eyed Jasper her eyes widening as she examined his perfect body. She liked what she saw. Amazingly toned biceps and triceps leading to his hard Pecs and lastly his eight pack abs, she even looked at his scars from the battles he had as a young vampire the bite marks, Bella found them surprisingly sexy like jasper had a bad boy side to him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let jasper "help me out" Bella thought to herself. I mean Edward certainly isn't doing anything about my frustrations. No matter how many times I've begged. But wait, a voice said from the corner of Bella's mind, first of all your getting married tomorrow and second Alice is your BEST friend how can you do this to her? Bella considered the two very good points her more reasonable side made.

Before she could finish the thought Jasper sent the most intense wave yet almost sending her over the edge right then and there. "Fuck it" Bella's said as jasper smiled.

"I knew you'd see it my way"

"Wait I'm still not sure jazz what about- oh GOD!" Just then another wave of arousal excitement and anticipation swept over Bella. "EDWARD AND ALICE" Bella almost screamed. "Alice is one of my best friends and I'm Marrying Edward tomorrow!" Oh but what could it hurt he's so hot and I need a good…..FUCK.

You know what I'm gonna go for it how dare Edward being so selfish. What about my needs? After al he's put me through almost getting killed on several occasions having a nervous breakdown and going insane hearing voices when he left me. I'm going to do this for me. Bella thought to herself.

Bella looked up at Jasper who had stopped by the edge of her bed she threw the covers off of her and jumped on to Jasper without so much as him stumbling back. "I knew you'd see it my way sugar" Jasper said in his delicious southern accent. Before his cold lips met with Bella's burning ones. Bella began to wrap her legs around Jaspers waist as they began kissing passionately.

Jaspers tongue slithering around inside Bella's mouth like only a master could. Bella started clawing at Jaspers back and broke from the kiss moving to his neck. Jaspers breath increased when Bella found one of his more sensitive spots. Jasper shoved Bella off onto the bed roughly lust in his eyes. The he looked at Bella finally getting to see what she was wearing under the covers of her bed. She was wearing brown Fited top and purple panties. Jasper licked his lips and jumped on top of Bella.

He pinned her down to the mattress and began nipping and kissing at her neck holding back deep restraint from trying to kill her which was easy since his lust was currently at an all time high and he had planned ahead and filled himself past being full on his last hunt with Carlisle.

Jasper ripped off Bella's top with a loud growl that if Charlie wasn't such a deep sleeper he would have woken up. Jasper felt a spike in Bella's emotional atmosphere of excitement and lust as it kept growing. Jasper leaned back and admired Bella's decent sized breasts and flat tummy and began licking her neck and kept going downward.

Jasper took one of Bella's breasts in his hand and lifted her nipple to his mouth teasing her it with his lips. He slowly stuck it in and massaged it between his lips and licked the tip with his tongue. He slipped the tip of her very sensitive nipple in and out of her mouth causing her to arch her back with every turn. Finally Bella let out a soft whimper and jasper switched breasts continuing his menstruations.

Bella wrapped her arms around jaspers head driving him into her breasts as she continued to moan. Jasper snaked the hand playing with Bella's other breast down her stomach tickling her skin and lighting on fire sending tingles up and down her body right down to her hot wet core. Jasper felt Bella's purple panties feeling the moisture pooling on the spot right under her core Jasper let out a light growl. At that Bella moaned and bucked her hips into Jaspers touch. Jasper smiled and released Bella's nipples from his lips. He kissed his way down her stomach and continued his way down teasing her skin with his fingertips and feathery kisses until stopping at her waistline.

Jasper lifted himself up to give Bella one of the hottest most passion filled kisses she had ever had. Jasper slipped his tongue into Bella's mouth Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper and began grinding herself on his leg rubbing her wet heat on his leg and moaning softly. Jasper released Bella's lips and looked into her melted milk chocolate eyes. "Please Jasper I need you…NOW!" Bella's whimpered.

"As you wish dumpling" Jasper replied with a sexy smirk revealing all of his perfectly aligned white teeth. With that Jasper went back to Bella's waist line and licked his way down her thighs going everywhere except where Bella wanted him. Finally he hooked his index fingers in Bella's Purple panties and tugged them down her legs eventually ripping them off of her. When Bella's panties where left in shreds on the floor Jasper smirked showing off his sexy dimples and dove in to Bella's banquet and began licking and sucking wildly.

"OHHHH GOD JASPER YES!" Bella screamed as Jasper continues to lick and suck at her core hitting and teasing spots Bella never even knew existed in all the times she's self pleasured. Bella squinted her eyes shut and grasped Jasper blonde hair and pushed him deeper into her. Wrapping her legs around his neck at the same time.

Jasper continued to lick inside of Bella. Alternating between licking her to nipping at her sensitive lips with his teeth and rolling her clit in-between her lips. Bella kept bucking her hips at Jaspers face as if she were riding a mechanical bull at Jaspers menstruations relishing every moment. Bella began to get closer to her release and her bucking got faster and harder into jasper as she called his name. Jasper began moving his tongue at vampire speed licking and sucking at the speed of light and began to hum sending vibrations into Bella.

"Jasper…Jasper…JaSpEr…JASPERR!" Bella called as more intense waves of pleasure began to pour into her crashing into her body causing her to shake slightly. Jasper lapped at Bella's juices. Jasper lifted his head when the flow stopped and looked over Bella. A smirk erupted over his features as he looked down at Bella eyes clenched shut still wriggling on the bed before him from the aftershocks of her intense orgasm.

Bella finally stopped and sat up on her elbows looking over Jaspers shirtless form. She got on her knees at eye level with Jasper and kissed him the kiss progressed and got more passionate until Bella flipped them over (which wasn't easy until Jasper let her) she kissed his neck and down to his chest. Licking his nipples and down his abs taking special care on each muscle savoring the feeling of the cold hard body underneath her. She went down to the waistline of his jeans (Déjà vu) and slowly traced kisses over his clothed slowly hardening bulge. Bella took off Jaspers Jeans and Boxers and grabbed his big manhood in her hand.

Bella gulped at Jaspers 8 ½ inches and slowly licked up the underside. Jasper moaned and clenched his eyes shut (déjà vu again) She kissed the tip and began to lick and suck jaspers member. From what little example she had from watching porn videos with Jessica and Angela at slumber parties she tried her best. From the encouraging moans and gulps and arches of Jaspers back she knew she was doing something right.

She moved down and slowly licked his balls. She went back to his penis and began sucking again teasing his tip with her tongue and sucked on it. Jasper bucked his hips and grabbed her head. "Bella hun I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." With that Bella slipped off of Jaspers dick with a popping sound and went up to kiss him.

Jasper pulled her into the kiss and sat up. Bella positioned herself over his member and slowly began to sit. Jaspers dick slowly impaled her and Bella began to give a slow moan of approval. She sat down the rest of him and just stayed there for a second before Jasper began moving inside her. They sat in the lotus position and jasper slowly began to fuck her starting off slow but with every thrust began pumping in and out of her.

Jasper worked his way to a speed that was so fast it was not human. Bella came crashing over the edge over and over again. Sliding in and out Jasper began to pinch and roll Bella's nipples in his hands. Bella came a few more times before Jasper felt his balls begin to tighten. "Oh yes Jasper oh yes!" Bella continued to chant over and over as Jasper fucked her senseless. As Bella came over and over the sounds came out of her mouth as only a slur of words not even decipherable through Jasper's super-Vampire hearing. Jasper became a blur as he continued fucking Bella at super speeds Bella stopped trying and just lay against his chest concentrating at the pleasure coercing through her insides trying not to black out from the intensity.

Bella came a few more times before Jasper felt his balls begin to tighten after Bella babe I'm gonna cum please cum with me darling." With that a half limp half coherent Bella complied and started raising herself up and down sliding Jasper's hard cock in and out of her faster meeting his thrusts with a slapping sound. Jasper snaked his hand down between them and began to rub her clit and roll it in-between her fingers. As he did that Bella began her most powerful orgasm of the night and began to scream. "OH YES! OH YES! OH FUCK YEAH JAZZ YESSSSS!" As Bella internal walls clamped down hard on Jasper's cock he began his own orgasm and let out a loud growl one might expect to hear from a growl.

Jasper lay back with Bella on top of him all sweaty and already unconscious. Jasper chuckled and kissed Bella's forehead. Jasper slid from out of and from underneath Bella and slid her brown t-shirt on her. He tucked her in and then erected his back turning his head toward the door. He raced at vampire speed putting his clothes on and jumping out the window onto the tree directly across. Just then Charlie came crept into Bella's room, having heard Jasper's loud bear-like growl, armed with a baseball bat. He looked around the room before deciding he was dreaming, but not without jasper sending in some calm vibes into him, left the room. Jasper chuckled to himself and leaped from the tree and began to run to catch up to the other guys for Edward's bachelor party. Taking a quick stop throw the river to rinse away the smell of sex from his skin as best he could.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? I really need some feedback this is my second story ever! I'm so excited and if this gets a big response maybe ill continues but we'll see. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE FEEDBACKK! And stay tuned for my other new Twilight, Glee, and Fanfics so press that nice little follow author button to keep updated :) Thanks for reading! **

**Im also looking for a BETA so if your interested be my best friend and send me a messsage ill be interviewing for one thanks :D**


End file.
